The wanderer
by First Commander Miari
Summary: it's a sad poem about Kurama
1. my tale's beginning

I am the fox, the rose, the thorn.  
As a wanderer, I have never mourned.  
Going from home,  
Abroad and alone,  
These feelings remain etched in stone.  
Why this verse?  
Why my tale?  
Other demons, it makes them shriek,  
To hear my emotions,  
To hear me speak.  
  
They know not my personage,  
My companion one.  
Once my welcome is worn,  
My stay is done.  
Pilfer and steal,  
Driven by need.  
No wounds to heal,  
No family to feed.  
  
Driven by motives  
Unknown to myself,  
I go through my world,  
Look out from a shelf.  
My eyes fall upon a world,  
Dismal and grim.  
This is the world   
That I live in.  
  
Then comes a hunter,  
My paws carry me swift,  
Almost from his grasp,  
My luck was scant,  
And my neck he clasped.  
Fatally wounded,  
Mentally bruised,  
I searched for a way,  
For a way not to lose.  
  
What would I lose,  
Would it be worth my while?  
To use all my energy,  
Escape with a smile,  
That showed condescent,  
Because of escape?  
  
My life was fading,  
My moon was waning.  
Nothing was left,  
And my heart was paining.  
No other choice,  
I grasped a voice,  
Calling out to me  
From an unborn child.  
  
I grew as a human,  
Innocent and kind.  
I would no longer pilfer,  
No longer rewind,  
To where I looked out from that shelf,  
And saw in the lake  
Naught but myself.  
Would I soon be reborn?  
Would my torture soon end.  
All I knew now  
Was to seek out a friend.  
  
Then I was born,  
And grew from a child,  
To a youth bold and strong,  
A youth innocent and kind.  
I met my mother,  
Shiori the young,  
And grew to like her,  
Began to succumb  
To the human weakness called love.  
  
Then met the youth Yusuke,  
So strange yet so kind,  
And he tried to offer  
His life instead of mine.  
Neither was taken.  
My mother's life was no longer forsaken.  
Both of us were safe,  
I proclaimed my debt.  
We later laughed,   
And regretted it.  
Soon he required me,  
Needed my help,  
I jumped at the chance,  
Came at his yelp.  
  
I bore no regrets,  
While stricken down.  
Maybe for the best,  
My life has turned around.  
After Hiei's defeat, we three became friends.  
Our toils were done,  
Sorrow was at an end.  
Yet our hopes were folly,   
And our joy was done.  
For then we entered the castle,  
Although fearing our life would soon be done.  
  
We battled the saint beasts,  
Destroyed their despair.  
Nothing was left,  
Except much to repair.  
We returned to the human world,  
To hear of more trouble  
Arisen in the air.  
  
Then Yusuke and his friend,  
Kazuma Kuwabara,  
They conquered the brothers Toguro.  
Yet their success was vain.  
They had rescued a maiden,  
The sister of Hiei,  
Who would never allow us to tell.  
Then we began to fight,  
To go into a tournament,  
A thing so vile,  
Consisting of no substance,  
With the exception of killing and destruction.  
We were forced into this strange tournament,  
And forced to win against the odds.  
  
Now I sit here,  
In this window small,  
Wondering if we'll ever win it all.  
Our lives depend upon a victory,  
And our success depends upon our teammates.  
Will we fail,  
Or will we succeed?  
Only time will tell. 


	2. The thorn

As you know the rose  
Possesses a thorn.  
This thorn is hidden  
From the victim it pricks.  
I am different.  
  
I do not choose   
To hide my thorn.  
For if I had a choice,  
I would not mourn.  
Yet my demon form  
I cannot unleash  
By will,  
By force,  
It will drive me insane.  
  
Then I saw the tiny box  
That was able to release my thorn.  
He cowered in fear   
At my coldhearted glare.  
I didn't believe   
That my heart was there.  
Yet it fealt so cleansed,  
So right,  
So pure,  
I refused to give it up.  
  
The young boy was revealed,  
And he cowered behind my back.  
A large plant took root,  
And he died through his own trickery.  
A sword pierced him,  
As my human mind watched,  
Helpless and afraid.  
  
Why did I do such a thing  
When I always strive for peace?  
Why did I let my own heart go cold  
When it had always been so warm?  
Yoko took control,  
And I killed with pleasure,  
Let my own pure heart soil.  
  
Yet now I look back,.   
Regret what I did,  
And turn away from  
That fraction of the past.  
Nothing can bring back that feeling,  
The feel of true power,  
The feel of true control.  
Yet I couldn't use that power  
To control my frigid soul. 


End file.
